


One Last Time

by FluffyMonster



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Bittersweet, M/M, You might cry, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: Losing Taekwoon hurt more than he thought it would but among all the pain, guilt and regret, as tears streamed down Wonshik's face, he finally understood why the previous night felt like a goodbye.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> For full experience please listen to Nowadays (Lately I'm...) by Leo while reading this.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Dim candlelight illuminated the apartment as a lone figure stood by the window waiting. The coffee table was littered with red rose petals despite the lone vase in the centre of said table holding forget-me-nots instead of roses. A small bundle of blue innocence among the sensual atmosphere of candles, roses and red wine.

The lone male standing by the window was dressed In tight black pants that showed off all the right places and a navy blue shirt that showed off the nice collarbones, long silver earrings finishing his look. Taekwoon fit the scene nicely, his whole look radiated sensual elegance. Though despite everything his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

 

He had asked for only one night and his lover still didn't bother to show up on time.

 

Just as Taekwoon was about to start putting out candles, after looking at the clock for the umpteenth time, the front door opened and Wonshik came in.

 

"Sorry. I got caught up in traffic." The other male's clothes were a bit rumpled and Taekwoon pretended not to notice the already familiar smell of another person when Wonshik approached him.

 

The older male sat down on the couch with a sigh. "It's alright. Just come here." Taekwoon gestured for the other to sit down with him while also turning on the calm romantic music to serve as background noise.

 

Wonshik approached slowly, taking in the atmosphere that his lover created he suddenly felt like his outfit was far too casual, simple white button up and grey pants. However, wasting even more time just to look fancy was out of the question. So he just sat next to Taekwoon.

 

"Did I forget some important date again?" He asked while looking at the two full wine glasses on the coffee table.

 

"No. I just..." Taekwoon searched for the right words trying to put a name to the chaos inside of him "Just wanted to spend a night with you. Just the two of us."

 

Wonshik didn't understand. They had spent many evenings and nights together. Granted it was nothing this romantic but still. "Woonie what-" his question was interrupted by a pale hand settling against his lips.

 

"Please...just love me tonight." These words left a bitter taste in Taekwoon's mouth. It was something he needed but never thought he'll have to ask for, not with Wonshik.

 

The two lovers stared at each other in silence air becoming thick with unsaid words. The younger of the two seemed to realize that this was just something the other male needed and the white-haired male wanted to give it to him. Slowly Wonshik nodded. Taekwoon removed his hand from his lover's lips just as slowly and leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was short and sweet almost fragile as if one moment too long and it would lose its meaning.

 

"Let's dance," Wonshik whispered standing up and gently pulling the other male up with him.

 

As the two swayed to the slow beat while holding each other it became easier to get lost in the moment. Taekwoon was grateful for that after all that's exactly what he wanted, to get lost in Wonshik one last time. He still was so unfairly handsome and radiated effortless charm just like when they first met. In a way staring at the younger, tracing his features with delicate touches, freely admiring how well they fit together brought a sense of normality. As if they have just started their relationship, with Wonshik's loving hands encoring Taekwoon reassuring him that's it isn't just a dream. Everything was almost exactly like before the only thing that was missing was that adoring spark in the younger's eyes. Wonshik's gaze had changed because Taekwoon was no longer his world and the older was aware of that. But at that moment he didn't want to acknowledge it.

 

"I love you." Taekwoon almost whispered afraid of his voice trembling if it was any louder.

 

"I love you too."

 

Wonshik's words no longer held enough meaning. Taekwoon could no longer trust them but that night he wanted to pretend that those precious words still meant just as much to Wonshik as they did to him.

He wanted to pretend that he still was Wonshik's world just like the younger was Taekwoon's. He wanted to pretend that they are still both helplessly in love and there is no third person involved. Just for that night, just for a moment, Taekwoon wanted to pretend that his heart didn't bleed for a man that no longer needed him.

 

Wonshik could feel the air becoming heavier with each second passing. The words of love that always made the older smile only made him tremble in his hold. Wonshik didn't know what was happening so he tried to find answers in Taekwoon's eyes, Wonshik had always loved his captivating feline-like eyes, but instead of answers, he found a mess of emotions and unshed tears. The older looked so vulnerable with love and pain reflecting in his eyes. It scared Wonshik. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to know what caused so much pain to this beautiful man in his arms because he was so scared of the answer. He was scared that the other knew of his sin, his betrayal. Wonshik was scared and guilty. Guilt was always present ever since he gave in to the temptation that was his coworker. Wonshik knew that what he did was unfair to Taekwoon but he couldn't stop. Even though his heart and soul were still yearning for Taekwoon, his treacherous passion had clouded his mind and made him reach for someone that he didn't really need and despite the risk of losing the one he truly treasured Wonshik was a greedy man. Although now, holding his trembling lover, he was overwhelmed with regret. The man in his arms was like a rare jewel that deemed Wonshik worthy and gave him everything he had. Wonshik tightened his grip pulling the older male closer, apology and a plea on the tip of his tongue but unable to leave his lips.

 

"Kiss me." Soft whisper brushed against Wonshik's ear "Kiss me like you mean it."

 

So he did. All the fear, love and desperation poured into the kiss. It was so loaded and heavy, a stark contrast to the first kiss they shared that night. Though this time there were too many emotions for one kiss to be enough so their lips connected again and again until they no longer wanted to let go. Until passion mixed with desperation and made them stumble towards the bedroom. The rest of the night was spent with soft moans and careful, loving caresses as if they were trying to burn those moments into their memory. Both unwilling to let go till they could no longer hold on.

 

The morning came far too quickly for Wonshik's liking, the sun shining on him as he grumpily felt around for his lover only to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. Wonshik was confused for a few minutes that it took him to recall what happened the night before, suddenly dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Wonshik quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the living room.

 

"Taekwoonie?!" He only received silence in return.

 

Wonshik was all alone in the apartment. Upon realizing this the man felt numbness set in. Feeling too much and nothing at all. He dragged himself to the couch and cast his gaze upon the coffee table where among wilted rose petals and candle wax laid a sheet of paper covered in Taekwoon's pretty handwriting.

 

It was a goodbye letter that confirmed all his fears. All the things he's been afraid of ambushing him in a form of few lines of shakily written words. Regret and guilt making themselves at home in his heart and mind reminding the white-haired male of his crimes.

 

Losing Taekwoon hurt more than he thought it would but among all the pain, guilt and regret, as tears streamed down Wonshik's face, he finally understood why the previous night felt like a **goodbye**.


End file.
